1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removal of water, snow and ice from air in the passageway of air data sensors, and to pressure and temperature measurements of such air.
2. Prior Art.
In the prior art, removal of water, snow and ice from atmospheric air has been a long standing problem which has often been addressed by a water trap system. Such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,594 to Seib et al. Seib teaches an inlet with an elevated outlet wherein the air and water mixture are separated in an inner chamber. Drain holes in the inner chamber permit water to drain into the outer chamber. A further drain opening is provided in the outer chamber for draining the water from the outer chamber.
Drain manifolds such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,517 to Hagen et al., the inventor of the instant invention have been useful in relieving an aircraft of excess water in such systems.
The above described systems and manifolds require piping and various mechanical apparatus to rid the air vehicle of water. The instant invention reduces such piping and mechanical apparatus while eliminating the undesired water, snow and ice.